doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marco Polo (TV)
Marco Polo est le quatrième épisode de la première saison de Doctor Who. Cette histoire en sept parties marque la première fois qu'un personnage historique célèbre apparait dans la série. C'est également la première fois que le TARDIS joue un rôle dans l'intrigue et n'est pas seulement un endroit où les voyageurs doivent retourner à la fin de leur aventure. Marco Polo, par rapport aux épisodes à venir, eut droit à une attention particulière dans le rendu d'une société historique. Il montrait un groupe ethnique diversifié plutôt qu'un ensemble stéréotypé de personnages. Une référence est faite à un narcotique existant lorsque Ping-Cho évoque un conte de fée présentant du hashish. Une telle mention d'une drogue n'apparaitra plus avant The Talons of Weng-Chiang. De manière unique dans la série de 1963, cette histoire possède un narrateur. Mark Eden lit à voix haute tandis que les déplacements des voyageurs sont montrés sur une carte. Bien qu'en définitive, ce sont les deux premiers épisodes sur les Daleks qui furent adaptés au cinéma, Marco Polo est la première histoire à avoir été envisagée sur le grand écran. Les studios Disney étaient à l'origine de cette approche, mais le projet ne fut finalement pas réalisé. Marco Polo est notable comme étant la première et plus longue histoire de Doctor Who a avoir été complètement effacée des archives de la BBC. Sa première partie, "The Roof of the World", est le premier épisode manquant de la série. Synopsis "Le jeune Vénitien Marco Polo est sur la route de la cour de l'Empereur à Pékin quand il rencontre les intrépides voyageurs temporels, après que le TARDIS ait atterri sur Terre en 1289. Marco Polo voit le TARDIS comme un moyen de gagner les faveurs de l'Empereur. Mais au final, le Docteur ne peut en vouloir qu'à lui-même pour la perte de sa merveilleuse machine à voyager - qu'il emmène au loin vers Kubilai Khan..." (résumé d'après le quatrième de couverture de la novélisation) Résumé détaillé Partie 1 : The Roof of the World L'équipage du TARDIS est arrivée dans les étendues neigeuses de la Plaine de Pamir. Le vaisseau est en dommagé et est incapable de fournir lumière, chaleur ou eau. Le Premier Docteur, Ian, Barbara et Susan sont face à la possibilité de mourir de froid, à mesure que la nuit tombe et que les températures diminuent. Ian et Barbara explore la toundra à la recherche de combustible, mais Barbara voit une silhouette dans la neige et ils hâtent de revenir au vaisseau. De son côté, le Docteur a découvert ce qui ne va pas avec le TARDIS, mais est interrompu pas le retour de Ian et Barbara. La créature les poursuit et arrive à la porte du TARDIS. Les quatre se mettent à la poursuivre mais se retrouvent encerclés par des soldats Mongols, les prenant pour des mauvais esprits, ceux ci sont sur le point de les tuer. Un homme occidental, qui se trouve être Marco Polo, les interrompt. Polo accueille le Docteur, qui souffre du mal de l'altitude, et ses compagnons dans sa troupe. Il leur présente ses compagnons de voyage, dont Tegana, un maître de guerre Mongol. Tegana est un émissaire de la paix du Khan Nogaï, qui a été vaincu par Kubilai Khan. Un jeune femme chinoise nommée Ping-Cho voyage également avec Polo pour rencontrer son futur époux de 75 ans pour un mariage arrangé. Ping-Cho forme une forte amitié avec Susan. Les Mongols craignant que le Docteur soit un mauvais sorcier sans pouvoirs en dehors du TARDIS, Marco Polo lui interdit d'y entrer avant que la caravane ne se soit arrêtée dans une ville au bord du désert. Polo autorise le Docteur à réparer son vaisseau un fois sur place. Lorsque la caravane s'arrête à son étape de Lop, Marco Polo dit au Docteur qu'il réquisitionne sa "caravane volante" comme monnaie d'échange afin de négocier sa liberté auprès de l'empereur. Tegana, de son côté, achète du poison pour la réserve d'eau de la caravane lorsqu'ils voyageront dans le Désert de Gobi. Partie 2 : The Singing Sands Les voyageurs traversent le Désert de Gobi. Le Docteur, dans un accès de colère, refuse de sortir de sa tente lorsqu'ils s'installent pour la nuit, ce qui bouleverse Susan. Une nuit alors qu'Ian et Marco Polo jouent aux échecs, Susan exprime sa frustration d'être coincée sur Terre plutôt que d'explorer les étoiles. Cette envie d'aventure incite Ping-Cho et Susan à suivre Tegana qui s'aventure dans la pénombre. Une violente tempête de sable, durant laquelle Susan et Ping-Cho sont perdues, empêche Tegana d'empoisonner les gourdes. Il préfère plutôt les éventrer, sachant que les bandits seront les premiers mis en cause. Marco Polo impose sur le fait que la caravane doit poursuivre sa route jusqu'au prochain arrêt, mais les réserves d'eau diminue avec les jours qui passent. Tegana est finalement envoyé à la recherche d'une oasis. Les Mongols trouvent facilement cette oasis mais ne reviennent pas avec l'eau promise. Partie 3 : Five Hundred Eyes Avec l'épuisement des réserves d'eau, la situation est désespérée. Les voyageurs survivent grâce au Docteur, Ian et Susan qui récoltent l'eau qui s'est condensée sur les parois du TARDIS durant la nuit. La caravane avant jusqu'à la prochaine étape à Tun-Huang où les réserves sont remplies et où ils rencontrent Tegana, incrédule, qui rejoint la caravane. Ping-Cho rend cette pause plaisante grâce à l'histoire d'Ala-eddin (Aladdin)et des Hashashin (ou assassins). Tegana s'éclipse durant la performance et se rend à la Grotte aux Cinq Cents Yeux, où les agents Mogols Malik et Acomat lui révèle que Noghai assemble une armée et se rend à Korakorum. Tegana demande à Acomat, un bandit, d'attaquer la caravane et de tuer Marco Polo et ses compagnons. Leur plan a cependant été entendu par Barbara, qui a suivi Tegana jusqu'à la grotte, mais ne réalise pas l'implication de Tegana dans ce plan. Elle est découverte et faite prisonnière par Malik alors que Tegana retourne à la caravane, faignant la surprise lorsque sa disparition est découverte. Le Docteur déduit qu'elle doit être dans la grotte et s'y rend immédiatement, accompagné par Susan et Ping-Cho. Susan hurle de peur en voyant une paire d'yeux "peints" bouger. Partie 4 : The Wall of Lies Marco, Ian et Tegana arrive à la grotte après avoir été informé pat Chenchu. Barbara est secourue après qu'Ian ait découvert la pièce secrète. Lorsque le groupe est de retour à la caravane, Tegana tente une nouvelle stratégie. Il essaie de rendre Marco suspicieux en lui disant que Susan a eu une étreinte malsaine avec Ping-Cho et que le Docteur possède une deuxième clé du TARDIS. Barbara contre cela en disant qu'elle était seulement en danger alors qu'elle suivait Tegana jusqu'à la grotte, mais celui ci nie avoir jamais été là bas. Marco affirme son autorité en séparant Susan et Ping-Cho, les rendant encore plus suspicieux envers Tegana. A l'étape suivante, les plans de Tegana se trouvent renforcés quand il prouve que le Docteur a une seconde clé du TARDIS, lui montrant le Docteur sortir du vaisseau. Polo s'empare de la clé et tente d'y rentrer mais le Docteur le prévient qu'il se détruira si une personne non autorisée y pénètre. Le Docteur est alors fait prisonnier et retenu sous bonne garde. Le caravane est à présent en vue du Grand Mur de Cathay. La route tourne au sud vers Lan-Chow suivant la Rivière Jaune. A la ville suivante, Sinju, Tegana rencontre Acomat et lui dit d'attaquer la caravane deux nuits plus tard, lorsqu'ils traverseront la forêt de bambou. Tout le monde doit être tué. Acomat part dans la jungle, se préparant à attaquer sur le signal de Tegana. Pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Polo, Ian découpe la tente et évite les gardes. Son plan et d'assommer le garde pour permettre aux autres de s'échapper, il découvre que celui-ci est déjà mort lorsqu'il se trouve devant la tente. Partie 5 : Rider from Shang-Tu Réticent à laisser Polo et son groupe à leur sort, Ian les alerte du danger à venir. Il réveille Polo, qui réveille Tegana, qui prennent les armes. Ian estime qu'il serait mieux d'effrayer les bandits en lançant du bambou dans le feu afin qu'il explose bruyamment. Lorsque les bandits attaquent, Acomat est tué par Tegana car il était sur le point de le trahir. Les autres bandits s'enfuient, apeurés. Pour les remercier de leur aide lors de l'attaque des bandits, Marco Polo autorise Susan et Ping-Cho à de nouveau se fréquenter et permet aux autres de marcher librement. Le Docteur et ses compagnons ont découvert que Tegana est à l'origine de tous les problèmes de leur voyage, mais n'arrivent pas à convaincre Marco Polo de sa dangerosité. Un nouveau voyageur a rejoint la caravane, un messager nommé Ling-Tau. Il est venu depuis Shang-Tu (à 300 miles de là) en seulement 24 heures, changeant de cheval toutes les 3 heures. Il est porteur d'un message commandant à la caravane d'avancer plus vite, Marco ordonne donc les voyageurs à avancer à dos de cheval, une fois la cité de Cheng-Ting atteinte, le TARDIS et les autres bagages seront amenés plus tard. Comme à chaque fois, Tegana a un autre plan à l'étape suivante. Il recontre un allié appelé Kuiji, qu'il corrompt pour voler le TARDIS une fois le convoi séparé, et afin de l'amener à Karakorum, où les troupes de Noghai se rassemblent. Ping-Cho sait où Marco a caché les deux clés du TARDIS et en donne une à Susan afin d'aider les voyageurs à s'échapper. Plus tard dans la nuit, le Docteur et ses compagnons se faufilent dans le TARDIS et s'échappent, mais Susan qui est revenue dire au revoir à Ping-Cho, est capturé par Tegana. Partie 6 : Mighty Kublai Khan Ian quitte le TARDIS afin de convaincre Tegana de libérer Susan. Tegana ordonne aux autres de sortir du TARDIS et libère Susan seulement lorsque le Docteur rend la clé du TARDIS à Polo. Ian avoue qu'il a volé la clé du TARDIS afin de sauver Ping-Cho. La voyage touchant à sa fin, Ian tente de s'attirer de nouveau les faveurs de Marco Polo en lui avouant la vérité sur le TARDIS. Marco ne croit pas que le TARDIS puisse bouger à travers le temps et qu'il sait qu'Ian est un menteur, ayant déduit que c'était Ping-Cho et non Ian qui avait volé la clé. Ping-Cho entendant cela, fuit la caravane. S'apercevant sa disparition, Ian et Tegana propose de la rechercher. Polo dit qu'Ian devrait partir à sa recherche, Tegana devant être présent lorsqu'ils rencontreront Kublai Khan. Ian la retrouve à Cheng-Ting, elle était venu ici seule. Il découvre alors que Kuiji a volé le TARDIS dans le second convoi. Pendant ce temps, Barbara et Susan confronte Polo à propos de Ping-Cho, elles pensent qu'elle ne devrait pas se marier à un homme ayant autant d'années d'écart avec elle. Polo envoie alors Tegana à la poursuite d'Ian pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaie pas de libérer Ping-Cho et de s'emparer du TARDIS. La compagnie de Polo arrives finalement au Palais de Kublai Khan. Le Docteur montre de l'agressivité envers Khan, mais se lient bientôt grâce à lkeur grand âge et tous les problèmes qui y sont liés. Avant que Khan et le Docteur ne se retirent, Khan dit à Polo que des soldats s'amassent à la frontière, et que les informations de Tegana étaient incorrectes; Khan attends le retour du grand guerrier. Lorsqu'Ian et Ping-Cho retrouve le bandit sur le route de Karakorum, ils le forcent à admettre la vérité, mais Tegana arrive et menace de tuer Ping-Cho. Partie 7: Assassin at Peking à compléter Distribution * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton * Kubilai Khan - Martin Miller * Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner * Homme de Lop - Leslie Bates * Bandit Mongol - Michael Guest * Malik - Charles Wade * Acomat - Philip Voss * Ling-Tau - Paul Carson * Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker * Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow * Impératrice - Claire Davenport * Vizir - Peter Lawrence * Contremaître de bureau - Basil Tang * Yeng - O. Ikeda Équipe de tournage * Scénariste - John Lucarotti * Réalisateur - Waris Hussein, John Crockett ("The Wall of Lies" seulement) * Producteur - Verity Lambert * Éditeur de script - David Whitaker * Chef décorateur - Barry Newbury * Assistant régisseur de plateau - Catherine Childs * Producteur associé - Mervyn Pinfield * Costumes - Daphne Dare * Monteur - Richard Barclay, Elmer Davies et John House * Musique de fond - Tristram Cary * Maquillage - Ann Ferriggi * Assistant de production - Douglas Camfield, Penny Joy * Sons spéciaux - Brian Hodgson * Éclairage du studio - John Treays, Howard King * Sonorisation du studio - Jack Brummitt, Hugh Barker, Derek Miller-Timmins * Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire * Musique de générique - Ron Grainer Univers Individus * Barbara s'intéresse à l'histoire du bouddhisme. * Ian peut monter à cheval et est expérimenté dans le combat à l'épée. * Le Docteur reçoit une canne de la part de Kubilai Kahn. * Ian porte un manteau Ulster que le Docteur a reçu de Gilbert et Sullivan. *Susan est capable de se repérer grâce à la configuration terrestre du ciel. Jeux * Kublai Khan dit que le backgammon est un jeu de hasard. * Ian et Marco jouent aux échecs. Lieux *Susan évoque les mers de métal de Vénus, en les comparant au désert de Gobi au clair de Lune. TARDIS * Le TARDIS contient un circuit qui, s'il est endommagé, coup les lumières, l'eau et le chauffage. * Quand Marco prend la clef du TARDIS, le Docteur admet que c'est la première fois qu'il s'en sépare. * Le Docteur se fait une nouvelle clef du TARDIS et insinue qu'il avait fabriqué la clef d'origine. * Ian décrit le TARDIS comme une "caravane volante". Références *Le Docteur admet que l'échiquier de Marco est le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Le Onzième Docteur prétendra plus tard que les Seigneurs du Temps ont inventé les échecs (DW: Nightmare in Silver). *Après le départ du Docteur, la cour de Kubilai Khan sera visitée par Jared Khan,qui tentait d'acquérir le TARDIS pour le compte des Charrl (RN: Birthright). * Le Quatrième Docteur mentionnera plus tard ne pas avoir été en Chine depuis quatre cent ans (DW: The Talons of Weng-Chiang). * Peu après sa régénération le Deuxième Docteur mentionnera à ses compagnons Ben Jackson et Polly Wright qu'il a visité la Chine et que Marco Polo était un "ami" (DW: The Power of the Daleks). * Le Sixième Docteur mentionnera également à Evelyn Smythe avoir été "à la table et la cour du grand Kubilai Kahn" (AUDIO: Project: Twilight). * Le Docteur, Ian et Barbara retourneront en Chine en 1865 en compagnie de Vicki Pallister (RN: The Eleventh Tiger). * Malgré les dires du Docteur, Susan et lui ont déjà rencontré le grand-père de Kubilai, Gengis Khan (RN: Time and Relative, AUDIO: An Earthly Child). * Le Docteur et Susan ont en fait déjà visité Pékin pendant la Révolte des Boxers (AUDIO: The Flames of Cadiz). * Dans une réalité alternative provoquée par l'explosion du TARDIS, Marco Polo découvrit une autre "boîte magique volante", la Pandorica, et la rapporta au Vatican (DW: The Big Bang). * Le Docteur racontera plus tard sa rencontre avec Kubilai Khan à ses compagnons Steven Taylor et Sara Kingdom, ainsi qu'à l'équipage du Hank Morgan IV, un prototype de vaisseau temporel (AUDIO: The Anachronauts). Notes *Le titre de travail de cet épisode était A Journey to Cathay. *Aucune image de cette histoire n'est présente dans les archives de la BBC, et elle est donc considérée comme entièrement perdue, à l'image de Mission to the Unknown ou de The Massacre. *Paradoxalement, il s'agit également de l'un des épisodes des années 1960 qui se sont le plus vendus à l'étranger, et donc l'une des histoires dont le plus de copies ont été faites. Il a en effet été distribué dans au moins dix-neuf pays différents. *Cet épisode devait être le troisième de la série, mais il a été retardé et The Edge of Destruction a donc pris sa place. *Le scénariste de cette histoire, John Lucarotti, s'est beaucoup inspiré des mémoires de Marco Polo, publiées au cours du treizième siècle et connues, entre autres, sous le titre Le Devisement du Monde. **La route suivie par Polo dans cet épisode est inspiré de son premier voyage à Pékin, qui s'est conclu autour de 1275. **Son rôle d'escorter Ping-Cho est basé sur un événement réel survenu en 1292. Marco amena la jeune princesse Kokachin en Perse pour la marier au grand-neveu de Kubilai Khan mais apprit, au moment de leur arrivée, que le futur marié était mort? **Tegana, Acomat et Noghai ont tous trois été nommé d'après des seigneurs tartares mentionnés dans les mémoires de Polo. *Cette histoire a pour trait notable de montrer à plusieurs reprises une carte présentant les déplacements des personnages. *La troisième partie avait pour titre de travail "The Cave of Five Hundred Eyes". Ce titre est même montré à la fin de la partie 2, en annonce de la prochaine partie. *Des telesnaps de toutes les parties de cet épisode hormis la partie 4 ont été retrouvés en 2004 par Derek Handley dans la collection privéee de Waris Hussein, qui avait réalisé ces parties de l'épisode. Ces telesnaps furent imprimés dans le Doctor Who Magazine. *Il s'agit du premier épisode de la série à employer de véritables animaux, en l'occurence des chevaux. * Carole Ann Ford a cité cette histoire comme étant sa préférée. * William Russell s'est plaint d'un ajout de six minutes de scènes supplémentaires dans la partie 4, "The Wall of Lies", la veille de l'enregistrement. Suite à cela, les acteurs réguliers de la série eurent un olus grand droit d'approbation sur le scénario. * À l'origine, les narrateurs devaient être le Docteur, Ian et Barbara mais cela fut changer pour que la narration représente des passages du journal de Marco Polo. AUdiences * Partie 1 : "The Roof of the World" - 9,4 millions * Partie 2 : "The Singing Sands" - 9,4 millions * Partie 3 : "Five Hundred Eyes" - 9,4 millions * Partie 4 : "The Wall of Lies" - 9,9 millions * Partie 5 : "Rider From Shang-Tu" - 9,4 millions * Partie 6 : "Mighty Kublai Khan" - 8,4 millions * Partie 7 : "Assassin at Peking" - 10,4 millions Lieux de tournage * Ealing Television Film Studios * Lime Grove Studios (Studio D) Liens externes * Marco Polo sur le site officiel de la BBC en:Marco Polo (TV story) de:004 - Marco Polo es:Marco Polo (serial) ru:Марко Поло (ТВ история) cy:Marco Polo (stori deledu) pt:Marco Polo (arco) he:מרקו פולו (סיפור טלוויזיה) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés historiques Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 1 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Premier Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 1964 Catégorie:Histoires avec des parties manquantes